


Let Me Hear It

by baby_bubastis



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: EverShur - Freeform, F/M, I'm supposed to be working on other stuff, NSFW, Ross is 40, Shuri is 18, Smut, couldn't help myself, i don't know what came over me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bubastis/pseuds/baby_bubastis
Summary: It rolls over him; smooth, melodic, sweet. He wants to drown in it. Anymore, every time she utters a word, it seeps deeper into his skin and spreads fire through his veins.He finds himself craving it.





	Let Me Hear It

“Agent Ross. What brings you back to my lab so soon? I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow.” The teasing in her tone is only enhanced by her glittering dark eyes. Something clenches in the pit of his belly, and he lets a smirk slip through.

“Princess, we’ve been over this. I think we’ve been through enough at this point for you to call me Everett.”

Smiling fully, she tilts her head and hums thoughtfully. Even though they’re standing three feet apart, he feels the vibration from that delicious sound in his own chest. He clears his throat. “My conference call finished up early. Thought I could use a last-minute check-up." And last minute, it is. The sun has already dipped below the horizon, and the Princess had been in the middle of wrapping up for the evening.

“I see.” She eyes him suspiciously but waits for him to continue.

“The wound site is healed up, but my back is killing me. I just figured, maybe you could take a look?” Honestly, his back _has_ been sore. Even though he is fully healed, it’s only been two weeks since he took a bullet for Nakia and N’Jadaka’s failed coup nearly ripped the nation apart, and Everett is feeling every bit of his 40 years. 

Newly assigned as the official U.S. liaison to Wakanda, he’s got a lot to to do before going back stateside, and he needs some time to recover. A check up couldn’t hurt. If that means spending a little more time in close proximity to the Princess, listening to the sultry timbre of her voice as she explains some scientific feat or other and fusses over his injuries, so be it.

Shuri nods and moves to get past him and over to the medbay so she can take a look at his spine. His eyes run over the lines of her body, coming back up to focus on her plush, full lips. The only thing he enjoys more than hearing her voice is watching those lips move as she speaks. He subconsciously licks his own. Just as she brushes past, she murmurs, "Let's get you on the table then, _Everett_. I'll see what I can do." And he’s certainly not disappointed at the way she says his name. The way she rolls it around and caresses each syllable makes him wish his name wasn't the only thing on that tongue. 

Schooling his features so he appears unfazed (he _is_ CIA after all), Everett follows Shuri over to the very table where he miraculously awoke two weeks ago. She motions for him to hop up and brings up the proper screens, grabbing the equipment she needs. She's muttering, partially to him, mostly to herself, and his eyes slip closed as her dulcet tones make his skin prickle and his heart race. What he wouldn't give to hear just one moan, one breathy gasp. 

His eyes fly open at her next words.

"Remove your shirt." He thinks he catches a glimpse of something in her eyes, but her expression quickly resumes one of innocent friendliness, and he almost thinks he imagined it. Once his shirt is gone, she attaches sensors along his spine. The warm, silken skin of her fingers grazing up and down his back sends a tingle from the top of his head out through the tips of his fingers and toes, and he's going to have a really hard time playing it cool if she keeps doing that. Several more minutes pass as she checks his vitals, his reflexes, his strengths, his spine again. All the while talking to him, explaining what she's doing, asking him questions, giving him direction when she needs him to move this way or that. His body is practically vibrating now, a taught string thrumming from the combination of her gentle intonation and her soft, sure hands.

He's reciting pages from his old weapons manual in his head to slow the rushing of blood to his cock, and she finally stops touching. The tiny sigh of relief catches in his throat when she steps in between his legs. She's much closer than necessary. Still, he manages to keep the surprise off of his face. 

"All done, Your Highness?"

And now he definitely catches it; the heated look she's giving him, pupils dilated. He licks his lips again. Her eyes flicker down to the motion and a corner of her mouth quirks up. Her voice is husky as she utters, "If you want me to be."

That's all it takes to bring back the raging hard-on he was trying so desperately to stave off. For once, Everett Ross is at a loss for words. She can't possibly mean what he wants her to mean. But she's incredibly close. She smells like cocoa nibs and mint, and the quiet intensity of her words hums in his bones.

She seems to sense that his composure is slipping. His eyes are too busy mapping every pore of her flawless umber skin to notice; she's practically glowing. It isn't until she steps in even closer that he remembers his hands are still resting on his thighs, palms turned in toward each other. His legs are open just wide enough to accommodate Shuri, her outer thighs pressing against his inner. As she moves forward, the fabric of her little skirt catches on his fingers and he brushes against supple, heated flesh. Their breaths hitch at the same time. If Ross didn't know any better he would think he just accidentally grazed the Princess's ass. Before he can stop it, his fingers twitch reflexively, and she lets slip a moan that banishes all rational thought from his brain. 

Their lips crash into each other, Shuri's hands suddenly in the short strands of his greying hair. She tugs forcefully, drawing a fevered moan from his throat. His calloused hands are slipping further up under her skirt to grip her round bottom, and he realizes she's only wearing a thong. The answering twitch of his cock nearly steals what little air is left in his lungs and she takes advantage, licking at his bottom lip and then dipping inside to stroke his tongue with her own. 

Her warm, wet mouth tastes like honey, and the mewling little whimpers that drip from it are even sweeter. Everett drinks those sounds in as he devours her lips, then her neck and collarbones like a man starved. One hand slides beneath the lace covering her center and dips into the wetness there. She's scorching hot, and he can't believe she's already drenching his fingers, but he wants a taste. His other hand is still kneading her ass as he continues to nibble and suck on her heated skin, quickly turning her into a writhing mess. When he slips a thick digit in between her soft cheeks, she gasps.

" _Fuck_ me, Ev."

She's so drunk from his touch that she barely even registers his movement. Ross hops down from the exam table and swiftly turns them around, lifting her onto the hard surface. Before he can reach back under her skirt, Shuri grips the waistband of her thong and wiggles it down her hips while simultaneously grasping at his waistband with her free hand. He takes the hint and blindly undoes his pants as he captures her lips in another bruising kiss. And it's his turn to whimper when her small hand reaches in to firmly grip his throbbing erection. His hips jut forward, and he drops his forehead to hers. "Tell me again, Princess."

"Shuri."

"Shuri," he groans.

He opens his eyes to watch the rapid rise and fall of her breast, and then she says it: "I want you to fuck me, Everett."

He almost comes from that alone, and then he thinks of how much better it'll be to hear how her voice sounds when he's balls deep inside of her. 

Abruptly, he pauses as it dawns on him that he doesn't have protection. But Shuri, clever girl that she is, guesses at the reason for his hesitation and puts his mind at ease. "I'm on birth control, we're okay."

That's the only thing left he needs to hear. He carefully lines up the swollen pink head of his cock with her dripping entrance. Torturously slowly, locking his piercing grey-blue eyes with her smoldering deep brown, he pushes inside until he's bottoming out and Shuri's nails dig into his scalp. 

Everett gives them both five seconds to adjust, and then he's moving inside of her. Slowly at first, savoring the way her inner walls grip the length of him. She lets go of a shuddering breath and then after several beats, she's moving with him, wordlessly urging him to go harder, deeper. But he wants, _needs_ , to hear it. So he pulls out almost all the way and stills.

"Let me hear it, Shuri. Be a good girl and use your words," his lips demand against her skin.

He doesn't know where that comes from. Usually, he's a little more reserved in his sexual encounters, but she's unleashed something in him, and it feels exactly right. Her slim thighs tighten around his waist, and she answers back in a breathy, desperate whisper, "Harder. Please."

"Harder please, _who_?" He slowly lifts his gaze to hers, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her thighs.

She whines and pouts, and he can't help but chuckle at how adorably sexy she is. Leaning in to capture her luscious bottom lip between his teeth, he gives her one good smack on her ass. The startled gasp that elicits makes him want to eat her alive.

" _Please_ fuck me harder, Everett."

The words are barely out of her mouth before he slams home, and they both cry out. She locks her long legs around his waist at the ankles as she arches into him. Pounding into her relentlessly, sweat starts to form on his brow. She’s so incredibly tight and wet, and she’s keening right in his ear, and it spurs him on. 

He revels in the feel of her hands clawing at his back as he drives them both out of their minds. The pitch of her moans increases and her walls begin to flutter around him. She’s close. Pressure builds in his groin. He knows his pace is brutal, but she only clutches him tighter.

“Tell me, Shuri. Tell me how it feels."

She lets out a sob. “Good. So good, Ev. _Fuck_.”

He quickly moves a thumb to press against her clit and rubs it in little circles. Her hips rock frantically against his until she’s reached the edge, and he swears her pussy is choking him as it pulls him deeper. She stiffens, and then she’s shaking and crying, and he pushes her through it, murmuring praises against her lips. He can feel little aftershocks still trying to milk his orgasm from him, and then pleasure explodes at the base of his spine and into his cock when she captures his lips fiercely. His hips stutter as he comes harder than he thinks he ever has. The wild grunt that escapes him is almost unrecognizable to his own ears. It's so good, _she's_ so good. 

Once she's drained him of every last drop, he finally sags against her. She sweetly strokes the hair at the nape of his neck as they both catch their breath, and then he's peppering tiny kisses all over her face. "So beautiful." She hums contentedly at his words, and he wants to hear that sound every single day, until it's a part of him.

"That was... _wow_ ," she breathes. They both giggle at that, still high from the endorphins. After a moment, he pulls out of her slowly, and she hisses. 

"Are you alright?" 

She smiles at the concern etched on his face and uses her right hand to stroke his cheek. "I'm perfect, Ev." He doesn't hold back his groan at hearing her little nickname for him.

"What are the chances I can get you to call me that all the time?"

She laughs. "Why don't we get a ride back to the palace and find out."

His blood heats again, and he kisses her soundly before swiftly but gently cleaning her up, then himself. He practically drags her toward the door. She's giggling and gasping, and he feels lighter than he has in a long time. And he can't wait to spend the rest of the night drawing out every beautiful sound she can make, over, and over, and over.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to work on brevity lol not my strong suit. Hoping someone enjoys this. I got inspired, and this one demanded that I take a break from my other WIPs to write it! 
> 
> Of course, I don't own any of these characters; that's all Marvel. If this isn't your thing, please be civil and find something else.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and/or comments! <3


End file.
